Soufflé
by Dalaric
Summary: There is something about a hunter Damon that turns me on.. Damon Salvatore needs to clean up his new town of the supernatural to protect the ones he couldn't care less about because, once upon a time, Damon Salvatore had lost everyone that he'd once loved. Alternative universe, difference stories, same characters. Oh and of course, Alaric is here. Dalaric.


Prof. Alaric Saltzman was oblivious, casually strolling down the hallway after saying his goodbyes to his friend professors. Adjusting his laptop bag on his shoulder, Damon took a deep breath, waiting for Alaric Saltzman to walk by him so that he could confront him. But Damon's undead heart skipped a beat, and words couldn't leave his mouth, when prof. Saltzman nodded to him, smiling casually, and walked right past him.

Damon cursed under his breath, didn't know what overcame him

_dammit_

he took another deep breathe and whispered, "I know what you are," not daring to turn around at first to see if Alaric Saltzman had even heard him

Alaric Saltzman stopped, after he'd heard Damon's words, he turned around to take a better look at the younger man standing in the hallway when every other student seemed to have left to their dorm rooms, homes, whatever.

"Is it, Mr. Salvatore? Damon Salvatore?" Alaric Saltzman questioned, and finally Damon felt it was probably about time for him to turn around, face his professor,

"Yes."

Alaric smiled, nodding slowly, "You don't seem to be too focused in my classes, always distracted by.. something,"

"In a matter of fact, yes, I am always distracted by _something_," Damon said, crossing his arms after he'd finally collected the courage he needed, "When an original vampire is in control of a class at _my_ university, of course it's going to be a concern of mine." Damon said, trying so hard to hide the fear in his voice, but was surprised, _annoyed,_ when Alaric's reply was a mere chuckle,

"What did you just say?" Alaric said,

"Please. I've been around enough to tell who's human, who's a vampire, and, who's well.. you. And you're too young, _new_, to even tell the difference."

raising his eyebrows at Damon's rather rude behaviors for a student, as if that should in any way matter now, it was now Alaric's turn to cross his arms,

"And who are you, exactly?"

"I'm gonna be your worst nightmares." Damon threatened, "a vampire slash vampire hunter. I know all the tricks, and I've spent the last two decades of my life keeping this area safe from our kind. You're the last thing we need here."

This time, Alaric laughed. "You can't threaten me-"

"I just did," Damon said, _dammit_. No matter how much he'd tried, Damon knew Alaric Saltzman could sense his fear.

Alaric wet his lips. He did not imagine his day was going to end like this, and Damon seemed to be too stubborn to leave him alone. He took a step closer but Damon quickly stepped back,

"You can't compel me, I'm wearing vervain,"

"I wasn't going to-"

"Great then, stay where you are."

"Okay, Mr. Salvatore-"

"Damon."

Alaric raised his eyebrow, "Damon," He repeated, shaking his head a little, "Since you know what an original vampire is, then surely you know there is no way to kill me. Why are you wasting your time?"

Damon scoffed, "There's always a way."

"Right." Alaric said, looking around as if only now he'd realized where they were standing, "This isn't the place to be talking about thi-"

"There's nothing to talk about. Either you be gone by tomorrow morning, or I'm coming after you."

"You're one repulsive vampire, you know that."

"So I've been told."

Alaric was intrigued. Why would a vampire be going after one of his own kind?

"Isn't there a way I could talk you out of this?" Alaric questioned, feeling a little amused by Damon's courage,

"No."

"Okay," Alaric said, then turned around and headed towards the exit

"Is that it?" Damon yelled after him,

"That is it."

Damon raised his eyebrow, watching Alaric Saltzman's figure disappear out of the door of the empty hallway. He'd just confronted one of the three remaining original vampires in the history of Vampirism, without shitting his pants. But this one was nothing like the other three he'd confronted once, and killed. Indeed, Damon felt proud of himself now more than ever.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

This is just an intro, I won't be writing more of this story until I'm done with the other two. I have a plot for this one that I'm really excited about.. Tell me what you think!


End file.
